realrucfandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Albert
'''Fat Albert '''or just "Albert" is the self-proclaimed "Tech Expert" of the Radioactive Uber Clan. Experiences from many (sane) people suggest that he is very rude, vulgar, and obscene, as opposed to the RUC's claims that he is a "kind-hearted individual." History According to the RUC, Albert joined the Radioactive Uber Clan after seeing a little girl die from Jack The Ripper. Thing is though, there is no evidence that Albert was born around the time of the Jack The Ripper cases and some leads suggest that Albert was the one who murdered the little girl in a fit of rage (One may presume his rage was related to his relationship with his mother). Shortly afterwards Popeye walked in and saw him alongside the dead girl. Albert relayed the bullshit story about Jack the Ripper to him and Popeye let him in the clan afterwards, however, they had to "expand" (damaged) the hallways (well, as much hallway as there can be in the hobo's shack at the time) of their headquarters due to his large size. Albert claims to have had a son who was killed by Twitch chat moderator Hatter. In reality though, Albert was testing out his cloning device and made a miniature, younger version of himself who was not only better than him but also was more popular and had morals. This made Albert jealous to the point where he tricked his younger clone to go to the top of a building and pushed the clone off to his death. Hatter was shopping around the area at the time of the murder and Albert put the blame on her since she's the first person he saw. Later on according to the RUC wiki he went to war to save 13 puppies. In reality he was snapping their necks, tossing them off a building, chopping them up, and force feeding them to the parent dogs. There's also hints of him being manipulative to his leader Popeye and taking advantage of his insanity for his own personal gains. This claim seems to have toned down, and Albert's probably just crazy, but not manipulative to his leader. When he joined the chat everyone thought he was an actual incarnation of Fat Albert. Everything seemed fine and dandy even though he had an occassional slip of asshole-ness. One day however he got pissed off over Bern getting attention over him and the fact she is many things he dislikes. This lead to him getting a bombardment of insults, screaming, destruction of property, and him assaulting other people(He didn't hurt the people he was attacking himself, he just slapped them and it forced them to trip and fall). This lead to him getting kicked out. This lead to him crying to Popeye and he made up a story of what happened. This made Popeye furious and he decided to go after Mike's community. Crashocalypse War Albert along with the other Three of the Main Four ended up invading Mikes shack and destroying it with their brief surge of power. Albert for once, successfully captured Bern and had to wait for Twitch to be fully conquered before he could do anything to her. Albert ended up putting Bern in a jail cell in a fort they probably took over and left her there for her "sentence". Later on Albert made Bern guilty of "crimes" people know she didn't commit as well as a few he pulled up on the spot(probably pulled out of his ass) and sentenced her to be executed by getting raped by a middle aged brony. He also sentenced another stream regular, Hazy to hanging before that(though Hazy might have escaped). During the execution sentence Albert came to gloat at Bern about her execution. Ira however, intervened and broke her out of it along with Fastrin, who was jailed in the same area as Bern. "Tech Expert" dispute Despite his status as the "Tech Expert" of the clan, Albert seems to never show his "Tech Expert" abilities except on a few occassions which ended badly. He also takes credit for devices fellow RUC member, Dr. Zitbag makes, much to Zitbags displeasure. There was a case of him doing a successful clone but the clone was not only superior to him in every way but was good and stuff which lead to Albert killing the clone in a fit of jealousy. Trivia - There is a constant debate regarding if Albert is a Planet or a Galaxy. - Due to Albert being the most well known of the RUC, people like to call every other troll "Albert" as a form of mockery to the other trolls and some believe every troll is Albert(Despite them being too small to be Albert). - Albert has been known to use his gravitational pull to his advantage.Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Members Category:Main Four Category:Albertism